Awal dari Perjalanan Panjang
by Ritsu0593
Summary: Aomine melakukan pertemuan dengan Kagami Taiga di sebuah taman. Dirinya tenyata ingin mengatakan perasaannya terhadap pujaan hatinya tersebut. Tetapi saat kedua rival itu bertemu, selalu saja ada adu mulut diantara mereka. Selain itu, ada juga orang-orang yang melakukan pengintaian terhadap mereka. Kira-kira hasil apa yang akan mereka dapatkan? /Sho-Ai/bahasa kurang baku/OOC


"Ck, Kuroko brengsek!"

"Um… Kagami, kau sudah tahu kan kenapa kita ada disini?"

Kagami mengangkat mukanya setelah mendengar perkataan Aomine. Ponsel yang ada ditangannya dimasukan kembali kedalam saku celana.

"Hah… tidak, Aku baru saja tahu dari Kuroko kalau Aku akan bertemu denganmu disini."

Kedua alis Aomine naik. Bola mata sedikit melebar. "Jadi kau belum tahu apa-apa?"

"Tahu apa?" Kagami merasa bahwa pertanyaan Aomine sangatlah tidak jelas.

"Cih, Akashi sialan! Pada akhirnya harus Aku yang menjelaskan." Aomine berbicara sambil menengok ke kanan dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras. Ia tidak ingin orang yang dihinanya mendengar secara langsung.

Melihat gelagat Aomine, Kagami ingin sekali bertanya mengenai hal yang dimaksudkan olehnya. Apa hubungan pertemuan mereka berdua dengan Akashi? Kenapa harus Akashi yang menjelaskan? Kenapa tidak langsung seperti ini saja? Atau Aomine bisa menghubungi Kuroko. Lalu, memangnya apa yang mau Aomine jelaskan?

'Oh, mungkin dia mau sepatunya kembali!'

"Oke, Aku akan langsung saja. Jadi… Aku menyukaimu dan Aku ingin melakukan pendekatan hari ini. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau Aku dekati?"

.

.

.

"HUH?!"

.

Ternyata, Aomine memakai cara frontal untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Percaya diri sekali! Kalau langsung ditolak, bagaimana?

.

'Ya sudah, tinggal coba lagi. Selama Aku dan Dia masih hidup, semua hal bisa terjadi.'

.

Bagus, Kau memang harus lebih sering berpikir positif. Dan akan lebih baik jika Aomine juga menggunakannya untuk latihan supaya tidak kalah dari Kagami.

Oke, kita lanjutkan lagi ceritanya. Ah, sebelum itu, ternyata ada yang mau lewat dulu.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Awal dari Perjalanan Panjang**_

 _ **.**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis** **hanya menggunakan karakter** **dan ide** **yang dibuatnya sebagai bahan berimajinasi.**

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Shonen Ai**_ _ **(AoKaga), bahasa tidak baku, kemungkinan**_ _ **OOC**_ _ **, ada bagian yang kurang sopan**_

 **.**

'…..' (Pikiran karakter)

"….." (Pembicaraan karakter)

 **/…../** (Pesan penulis)

* * *

*Perkiraan waktu dalam _fanfic_ ini terjadi setelah _manga_ Extra Game.

*Ada beberapa POV yang akan digunakan: Akashi, Kuroko, Momoi, dan Penulis

\- Panggilan dari Akashi: Aomine dan Kagami

\- Panggilan dari Kuroko: Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun

\- Panggilan dari Momoi: Dai-chan dan Kagamin

.

* * *

Selamat pagi para pembaca semua! Perkenalkan, nama Saya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Pada cerita kali ini, Saya, Momoi Satsuki-san, dan Akashi Sejuurou-kun akan menemani Anda semua untuk melihat bagaimana seorang Aomine Daiki akan memulai pendekatannya terhadap Kagami Taiga, pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun yang mempunyai kecintaan sangat besar pada permainan basket. Ia diberkahi dengan bakat yang setara dengan Generasi Keajaiban dari sekolah Teikou dan bakat tersebut juga menjadi salah satu penyebab dari situasi yang sedang dialaminya sekarang.

"Tunggu sebentar! Apa kau bisa ulang lagi?"

Bisa terlihat bahwa Kagami-kun merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Aomine-kun katakan. Kagami-kun sesungguhnya mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata tersebut. Ia hanya masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku menyukaimu dan Aku sedang mendekatimu sekarang!"

Aomine-kun sepertinya sudah bertekad bulat untuk menyatakan perasaannya hari ini juga. Seperti apapun hasil yang akan didapatkan dan seberapa cepatpun jantung miliknya berdetak untuk Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun akan terus maju ke depan.

"Suka? Maksudmu suka yang seperti Momoi dan Kuroko? Kau pasti sedang bercanda, kan?"

Kagami-kun mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Aku pernah melihat ekspresi ini saat Tetsuya Nigou, maskot Tim Seirin yang sangat digemari banyak orang, berjalan mendekati Kagami-kun.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Buat apa juga Aku bercanda seperti itu? Memangnya kenapa? Apa Aku tidak boleh menyukaimu?"

"A… bukan… maksudku… hal seperti ini tidak pernah terpikirkan." Kagami-kun menjawab sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Semoga saja Nigou, yang sudah tidak mandi selama sebulan, tidak sedang mempunyai kutu. Kutu tersebut bisa saja pindah ke rambut Kagami-kun. "Lagipula… bukannya kau suka dengan wanita berdada besar? Aku pernah dengar hal itu dari Kuroko."

Aomine-kun meletakan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Punggung miliknya disenderkan ke bengku taman yang Ia duduki bersama Kagami-kun. "Aku memang menyukai benda bulat-bulat empuk yang ada di depan wanita, tetapi bukan berarti Aku tidak bisa menyukaimu. Kau punya kelebihan tersendiri."

"Tapi, Aku ini bukan wanita jadi Aku tidak punya itu!"

Aomine-kun menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian berdiri di hadapan Kagami.

"Berdirilah!"

"Hah!"

"Berdiri Kagami!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Berdiri saja! Nanti Kau juga tahu sendiri!"

Kagami-kun lalu menuruti Aomine-kun. Mereka berdua sedang saling berhadap-hadapan sekarang.

Jika ini merupakan suatu novel romantis, maka daun-daun kekuningan khas musim gugur akan jatuh karena tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Kemudian muncul cahaya-cahaya berkilauan misterius di sekeliling mereka. Dan saat itulah, Aomine-kun akan memegang wajah Kagami-kun untuk mendekatkan keduanya. Ciuman romantispun akan terjadi setelah. Tetapi, apa yang sebenarnya Aomine-kun ingin lakukan?

"Berbaliklah ke belakang!"

"…"

"Turuti saja Kagami! Kau bisa membuang waktu kita berdua!"

"Cerewet! Kau yang membuang waktuku!" Tukang marah tetapi tetap penurut. Itu adalah salah satu sifat Kagami-kun yang Aku sukai.

Kagami-kun berbalik membelakangi Aomine. Pandangannya terjatuh pada sebuah tinggian yang masih merupakan bagian dari taman tersebut. Disana terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sedang memakai kostum-kostum aneh. Ada yang sedang nyentrik sepertinya. Tetapi, Kagami-kun tidak mau ambil pusing. Ini Negara Jepang, ada beberapa orang yang memakai kostum tidak biasa bukanlah suatu hal yang sangat aneh. Kagami-kun pernah melihatnya di Akihabara.

.

 _ **GYUT… GYUT…**_

.

"Uwaaaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kagami-kun berteriak kaget akibat hal yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Aomine-kun.

"Aku mau menunjukan padamu kalau Kau juga punya benda bulat-bulat empuk. Bedanya, yang ini ada di belakang."

Aomine-kun ternyata baru saja meremas-remas pantat Kagami-kun. Pantat tersebut ternyata menjadi salah satu _charm point_ penting bagi Aomine-kun. Dan Aomine-kun sepertinya perlu mendengar ceramah dariku.

"INI BUKAN BENDA BULAT-BULAT EMPUK! Ini namanya pantat! Kau juga punya itu!" Kagami-kun sekarang sedang marah-marah sambil memegang kedua belah pantatnya. Seolah-olah dirinya ingin melindungi miliknya tersebut dari tatapan Aomine-kun.

"Tapi punyamu beda dengan milikku. Punyamu lebih besar dan lebih berisi. Kalau Kau mau, Kau bisa membandingkannya sendiri." Aomine-kun membalikan tubunya lalu menunjukan pantatnya kepada Kagami-kun.

"Menjauh dariku! Aku bukan maniak pantat sepertimu! Dan pantatku ini cuma berotot, tidak seperti milik perempuan yang empuk." Kagami-kun menjauh dari Aomine-kun. Dirinya masih melindungi bagian tubuh beharga yang ada di belakang sana.

"Punyamu itu berotot tapi empuk. Kau tidak pernah meremas-remasnya, ya?"

Aomine-kun kemudian mulai mendekati Kagami-kun kembali untuk kembali merasakan pantat Kagami-kun yang berotot tapi empuk. Kagami-kun yang tidak rela miliknya dipegang-pegang begitu saja, tentu saja langsung menghindar. Dan dimulailah terjadi aksi saling kejar-mengejar dan saling mendominasi diantara mereka berdua.

 _Hm… situasi ini makin terasa mesum ternyata._

 **oOoOOoOoOOoOo**

"Aduh, kebiasaan buruk Dai-chan keluar." Momoi Satsuki menepuk jidatnya. Dirinya cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan teman masa kecilnya yang tergolong tidak sopan.

"Aku tidak percaya jika mereka akan membicarakan hal tersebut dengan suara sekencang itu. Apa mereka berdua tidak malu?" Akashi Seijuurou berbicara sambil terus mengawasi dua orang yang masih bermain kejar kejaran di bawah sana dengan teropong. Dirinya berpikir bahwa Aomine masih belum berubah semenjak masa SMP dulu dan sepertinya Kagami itu sama saja dengan Aomine. "Untung saja Aku mencarikan tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai. Tetapi tetap saja, orang-orang yang ada disana masih bisa mendengar mereka."

"Aku rela Aomine-kun berpacaran dengan Kagami-kun tetapi Aku tidak rela jika Kagami-kun dilecehkan seperti itu." Aura gelap perlahan keluar dari belakang seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Di dalam otaknya terpikirkan ceramah apa saja yang akan diberikan baginya.

Para pembaca mungkin merasa bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan ketiga orang tersebut. Mengapa mereka bertiga bisa berhubungan dengan dua orang yang masih ribut mengenai hal pantat tersebut? Dan kenapa juga ketiga orang ini bisa mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan Aomine dan Kagami padahal jarak diantara mereka berjauhan.

Mari kita bahas hal itu satu persatu.

 **Pertama** , mereka bertiga berkumpul untuk memata-matai aksi seorang Aomine Daiki menyatakan perasaannya kepada laki-laki pertama yang dicintainya. Kebetulan, orang tersebut adalah Kagami Taiga.

Pada awalnya Aomine hanya merasa bahwa Kagami itu bukan apa-apa. Ia hanya tertarik dengannya karena Kagami bisa menghadapi Kise dan Midorima, juga menjadi cahaya baru dari Kuroko. Meskipun begitu, tentu saja Kagami tetap kalah dari dirinya.

.

' _Aku tidak mencari sesuatu yang tidak ada, seperti pemain yang lebih kuat dariku. Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa banyak yang bisa Kau lakukan untuk menghilangkan kebosananku.'_

' _Cahayamu terlalu redup.'_

' _Yang bisa mengalahkan Aku hanya diriku sendiri'_

 _._

Tetapi, Kagami terus mengejutkan Aomine.

.

'… _Tapi bahkan setelah kalah begitu parah dan lebih dari sebelumnya, dia justru mengeluarkan kemarahan…'_

'… _Sebenarnya Aku tidak begitu berharap padamu, tapi perkembangnmu cukup pesat. Mungkin saja,kali ini Aku bisa bermain lebih serius….'_

' _Akhirnya Aku bertemu lawan yang sejati.'_

' _Aku tarik lagi kata-kataku sebelumnya Kagami. Kaulah yang terbaik!'_

 _._

Bersama Kuroko, Kagami memberikan apa yang Aomine inginkan. Lawan yang seimbang dan sebuah cahaya yang seimbang dengannya. Akhirnya, basket bisa terasa menyenangkan lagi. Tetapi, bukan itu saja yang menarik dari Kagami.

' _Kagami bisa menghindari gunting Akashi.'_

' _Kagami memberikan senyuman menawan saat Kejuaraan Winter Cup.'_

' _Kagami membuat Aomine kalah,_

 _Tapi… Kagami mengajak Aomine untuk bertanding lagi.'_

Siapa juga yang bisa menolak malaikat yang sudah dikirimkan Tuhan.

' _Dan lagi… Kagami terlihat sangat lucu saat ada anjing di dekatnya. Terus pintar masak juga.'_

Setelah menjadi kelinci percobaan dari eksperimen memasak yang dilakukan Momoi, Aomine merasa jika dirinya sedang mengunjungi surga saat memakan masakan Kagami. Kuroko memang sengaja membawa Aomine kepada Kagami karena dia tahu, dengan begitu Aomine akan bisa hidup kembali.

Jantung yang biasanya berdetak karena rasa semangat melawan rival basket mulai berdetak untuk hal lain. Pertandingan antara tim Vorpal Sword dengan tim Jabberwock berhasil membuatnya sadar akan hal lain yang menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak. Dirinya menyukai seorang Kagami Taiga.

 **Kedua** , Aomine menerima tawaran dari Akashi untuk membantunya perihal perasaannya terhadap Kagami.

Akashi mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan memikirkan suatu rencana untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua. Akashi juga menyanggupi untuk memberikan saran guna membawa hubungan Aomine dan Kagami menuju gol keberhasilan. Oleh karena itu, Akashi menghubungi Kuroko dan Momoi.

Kuroko juga ikut karena dirinyalah yang membawa Kagami ke tempat tersebut. Ada dua alasan yang membuat Kuroko ikut dalam rencana tersebut. Pertama, dirinya sedang ingin iseng dengan Kagami. Kedua, dirinya ingin membantu Aomine dalam kehidupan percintaannya. Dengan melempar satu batu, Kuroko berhasil mendekatkan dua burung yang masih _single_.

Sedangkan, Momoi ikut karena dirinya khawatir dengan Aomine. Aomine sama sekali tidak memberitahunya mengenai pertemuan hari ini. Momoi baru tahu saat Akashi menghubunginya untuk ikut dalam rencana tersebut. Selain itu, ada alasan lain juga yang membuatnya merasa harus ikut. Momoi adalah seorang _fujoshi_. Dirinya sudah pasti akan mendapatkan asupan gratis hari ini.

 **Ketiga** , Akashi menggunakan alat penyadap suara pada pemantik api palsu yang diberikan olehnya kepada Aomine sebelum pertemuan dimulai. Dengan begitu, mereka bertiga bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Akashi berkata jika benda tersebut diberikan oleh Midorima. Benda itu merupakan _lucky item_ bagi zodiak Virgo hari ini dan harus dimasukan kedalam saku kemeja. Akashi juga berkata bahwa Midorima tidak peduli dengan urusan Aomine jadi dirinya hanya akan mengirimkan _lucky item_. Padahal, Midorima sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu mengenai hal itu. Aomine tentu saja tidak merasa curiga, dirinya juga tidak peduli dengan benda tersebut. Tetapi, menolak pemberian Akashi itu sangat sulit. Akashi akan terus menekan Aomine meskipun dirinya tersenyum manis.

" _Zzzt… zek… zek… hah… hah… hosh… tidak ada gunanya kita kejar-kejaran seperti ini, Aomine._ "

" _Zzzzzt… hah… kalau kau tidak lari, kita tidak akan seperti ini._ "

" _Siapa juga yang mau dipegang olehmu!_ "

" _Ck, Aku hanya pegang sebentar Kagami!_ "

" _Uwaaaah! KAU MAU DIHAJAR YA, HAH?!_ "

Kuroko hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar percakapan antara duo merah-biru yang masih ribut. Topik keributannya bahkan masih belum berubah.

"Akashi-kun, mereka berdua ribut lagi. Mereka berdua bisa melakukannya sampai pulang."

"Tetsu-kun, Aku gregetan lihat Dai-chan! Aku ingin sekali mengomelinya." Momoi memang berkata seperti itu. Tetapi, kedua tangannya selalu siap untuk mengambil foto dari _moment_ AominexKagami.

"Kalau begitu, ini saatnya kita bertindak."

Akashi mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengetikan pesan.

 **oOoOOoOoOOo**

 _ **[You got mail!]**_

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku dapat pesan."

Aomine mengambil _handphone_ yang ada di sakunya. Melihat nama pengirimnya, Aomine merasa lumayan sebal. Ia mendapat pesan baru dariku.

 **[From: Akashi**

 **Subject: Berhenti**

 **Lakukan pendekatan, jangan ribut terus dengannya. Cari topik menarik untuk ngobrol. Kau juga bisa mengajaknya melakukan hal yang menarik]**

Aomine langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat keadaan sekeliling. Ia ingin tahu darimana diriku melihat mereka. Tentu saja, tidak akan semudah itu Kau bisa menemukanku.

"Ada apa Aomine?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

 _ **[You got mail!]**_

Kali ini Kagami yang menerima pesan.

 **[From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Subject:** _ **Ganbatte**_

 **Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku mendoakanmu]**

'KAU yang jaga diri baik-baik! Besok Aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu!'

Aomine memperhatikan Kagami yang tiba-tiba marah sendiri. Padahal dari tadi Kagami sudah marah-marah terus. "Ada apa Kagami?"

Kagami merengut kesal. "Kuroko mengirim pesan tidak jelas."

"Tetsu?"

 _ **[You got mail!]**_

Aomine kembali menerima pesan.

 **[From: Kuroko Tetsu**

 **Subject: Tidak sopan**

 **Jangan mesum dengan Kagami-kun! Ingat, kau harus membuat Kagami-kun tertarik denganmu. ]**

Aomine kembali melihat ke keadaan sekeliling.

'Sial! Dimana mereka berdua?'

Kagami mendudukan dirinya kembali di bangku taman yang ditempatinya bersama Aomine. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Punggung disenderkan ke belakang untuk mendapatkan kenyamanan. Kagami sedang ingin beristirahat sekarang. Ia bukan ingin memulihkan keadaan fisiknya. Ia lebih ingin mengistirahatkan keadaan mentalnya karena semenjak tadi, tingkat emosinya dipaksa untuk tinggi.

Setelah dirinya menjadi tenang kembali, Kagami sepertinya kembali teringat dengan hal yang ingin Ia tanyakan kepada Aomine.

"Aomine, apa hubungan Akashi dan Kuroko dengan semua ini?"

Aomine sedang menulis pesan di _handphone_ -nya. Pertanyaan Kagami ditanggapi tanpa melihat Kagami. "Semua ini?"

"Pertemuan konyol ini."

Pertemuan mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak konyol. Mereka berdualah yang konyol.

"Hm, kau belum dengar dari Tetsu?"

"Dengar apa? Bicara yang jelas Aomine! Kau sedang bicara denganku bukan _handphone-_ mu."

Aomine sekarang sudah selesai menulis pesan. Pesan tersebut dikirimkan kepada diriku dengan isi bahwa Aomine tidak ingin waktu pribadinya bersama Kagami dimata-matai olehku dan Kuroko.

Maaf saja Aomine, tetapi hiburan seperti ini tidak seharusnya dilewatkan. Dan lagi, Aku tidak yakin jika Kau bisa berhasil jika tidak ada yang mengaturmu.

 _Handphone_ kembali dimasukan ke dalam kantong celana. "Jadi, Kau ingin diperhatikan terus olehku? Seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi. Kau kan jadi tidak perlu marah-marah."

"Cih! Lebih baik Aku diperhatikan oleh Nigou daripada olehmu."

"Nanti Aku bawa Nigou, baru tahu rasa Kau!"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Kalian berdua ini bisa tidak sih berdiskusi dalam suasana yang damai. Pertemuan hari ini adalah kegiatan untuk mendekatkan kalian berdua. Kalian berdua seharusnya saling mengobrol untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan adanya suasana romantis disini.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali. Baiklah, Akashi sekarang sedang membuka usaha biro jodoh. Jadi, dia menawarkannya padaku. Lalu… Tetsu bertugas untuk membawamu kemari."

Kagami mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung. Tentu saja, Ia akan bersikap seperti itu jika jawabannya sesingkat itu. "Usaha biro jodoh? Akashi yang itu membuka usaha biro jodoh?"

Dirimu cuma mengenal satu orang Akashi, Kagami. Dan memangnya, apa yang salah dari itu.

"Ya, usaha biro jodoh jadi-jadian. Tetsu juga sudah ikutan."

Kagami terkejut mendengar hal itu. Kagami berpikir bahwa Kuroko mungkin hanya sedang _stress_ sehingga Ia memilih untuk mencari hiburan dengan mengikuti candaan dari diriku. Entah kenapa, Aku merasa ingin membuat mereka berdua menangis.

"Jadi, Kuroko sedang ingin cari pacar? Aku kira kalau soal itu, Ia akan datar-datar saja seperti mukanya."

"Bukan dia yang cari pacar. Dia yang sedang diincar."

"Hah?! Serius?! Oh, Aku tahu, pasti dengan pengasuhmu itu. Kalau soal itu, Aku juga tahu."

"Hei, Aku tidak pernah punya pengasuh! Satsuki tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Orang yang mengincar Tetsu itu laki-laki!"

Mulut Kagami langsung terbuka setelah mendengar perkataan Aomine. Terlihat jelas bahwa Kagami tidak pernah berpikir bahwa _bayangannya_ tersebut ternyata mempunyai orientasi yang berbelok. Padahal, Kagami sendiri juga sedang diincar dengan laki-laki. Dirinya sedang ditarik untuk bisa mengambil jalan yang lain.

"Jadi… Kuroko bisa membuat orang belok."

Aomine lalu memegang pundak Kagami. "Kau tidak boleh meremehkan Tetsu. Dengan tampangnya yang seperti itu, Ia bisa langsung membuat dua pria berbelok."

Kagami tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Aomine lalu kembali mengambil ponselnya. Ponsel diutak-atik. Aomine sedang mencari sesuatu sepertinya. Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel diangkat untuk ditunjukan kepada Kagami.

"Lihat Aku punya buktinya. Yang ini, Tetsu sedang dengan Si Pemain Gulat itu. Lalu…" Foto selanjutnya diperlihatkan. "Kalau yang ini, Tetsu dengan sesamanya."

"Ehhhh!"

Kagami lalu merebut ponsel Aomine. Ia mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke wajahnya padahal dirinya tidak memiliki kelainan rabun jauh. Foto yang diambil ternyata ada banyak. Di dalam foto tersebut terlihat bahwa Kuroko sedang duduk satu meja dengan Nebuya Eikichi di rumah makan _Donburi_. Sedangkan, di foto-foto yang lain, terlihat bahwa Kuroko sedang duduk satu meja dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro di sebuah _café_. Jika diperhatikan sekilas, maka foto-foto ini terlihat seperti Kuroko yang sedang menduakan seseorang, entah yang mana.

Dan tentu saja, Aku mengetahui semua foto-foto tersebut.

"Mereka itu pemain Rakuzan, kan? Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan foto seperti ini?"

Aomine lalu tersenyum untuk menggoda Kagami. Entah itu berhasil atau tidak. "Aku punya orang dalam jadi Aku bisa mendapatkannya langsung. Gara-gara ini, Aku sekarang jadi _nge-ship_ MayuzumixKuroko dan NebuyaxKuroko."

Mulut Kagami terbuka lebar.

Aomine itu terkadang memang sungguh tidak terduga. Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa Ia akan melakukan pendekatan menggunakan topik _shipping pair_. Apalagi, _pair_ yang dimaksud adalah temannya sendiri. Jujur, Aku bingung apakah dirinya tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Kagami mungkin saja tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya?

.

.

.

.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ini?!" Kagami entah kenapa langsung mengambil ponselnya sendiri dan sebuah foto kembali terpampang. "Bagaimana dengan Kise? Aku _nge-ship_ Kise dan Kuroko."

.

.

 _Oh, ternyata mereka berdua sudah sejalan._

.

Aomine melihat foto tersebut lalu tersenyum. Ia kembali membuka foto-foto yang lain dan menunjukannya pada Kagami.

"Itu OTP pertamaku. Bisa terlihat sekali kalau Kise punya sesuatu dengan Tetsu." Terpampang sebuah foto Kise yang sedang merangkul Kuroko. Mereka berdua sedang makan es krim saat itu.

"Ooh… Aku belum punya fofo-foto waktu mereka SMP. Minta dong?" Kagami tersenyum senang melihat tersebut. "Aku tidak menduga kalau Kau suka _Harem_ Kuroko."

Akhirnya, Kagami tersenyum juga.

Aomine yang melihat senyuman maut tersebut cuma bisa terdiam dan mengangguk setuju. Bagi Aomine, senyuman Kagami bagi dirinya adalah sesuatu yang sangat mata Aomine, itu adalah senyuman yang manis. Padahal menurutku, itu terlihat biasa saja. Yah, namanya juga sedang jatuh cinta.

Aomine pernah berkata padaku bahwa Ia rela menukarkan album foto Mai-chan dengan album foto Kagami. Kemudian Aku memberikan saran kepadanya untuk meminta bantuan kepada Kuroko. Satu majalah album foto Horikita Mai ditukar dengan satu album foto Kagami. Setelah itu, terserah Kuroko ingin melakukan apa dengan majalah tersebut.

Obrolan diantara mereka berdua semakin mengalir. Mereka berdua ternyata bisa bersambungan dalam hal selain basket.

"Boleh. Oh ya, Kau punya foto KiyoshixHyuuga? HyuugaxRiko juga boleh. Biar bisa jadi _threesome._ "

"Ada dong. Kalau soal _threesome,_ Aku punya AkashixMidorimaxTakao."

"Hahaha… biar Midorima bisa di- _bully,_ ya?"

"Iya, coba bayangin aja kalau Akashi gunting rambutnya Midorima sambil senyum-senyum terus Takao cuma bisa ketawa-tawa dari samping."

.

.

Maaf, Aku tidak mau mengikuti pembicaraan mereka.

 **oOoOOoOoOOoOo**

"Tetsu-kun… Akashi-kun…"

"Ada apa Momoi-san?"

Kuroko dan Akashi menengok ke kanan. Momoi yang yang tadi memanggil ternyata sedang menangis bahagia. Setitik air mata bisa terlihat di sudut matanya. Kedua tangan digunakan untuk menutup mulut. Pandangan mata diarahkan penuh ke bawah menuju kedua pemuda yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Ini pertama kalinya Aku bertemu dengan _fudanshi_ secara langsung."

"Eh?"

Untuk pengintaian hari ini, mereka bertiga sebenarnya memiliki komposisi yang cukup lengkap. Kuroko bisa melihat situasi dari sudut pandang orang awam, sedangkan Momoi melihat dari sudut pandang seorang _fujoshi_. Untuk Akashi, Ia sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan dunia _boys love_ tetapi Ia mempunyai beberapa benda yang bisa disebut sebagai asupan. Jika ada _fudanshi_ , maka lengkaplah sudah kelompok mereka.

"Dan ternyata itu adalah Dai-chan dan Kagamin. Kalau begini Aku bisa ngobrol dengan mereka berdua sambil dapat asupan langsung."

'Asupan langsung?' Kuroko merasa aneh dengan kata-kata itu. 'Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun mau memberikan makanan?'

Momoi merasa sangat gembira karena dia baru saja mendapat teman _shipper_ baru di dunia nyata. Selama ini dirinya hanya berdiskusi dengan teman dunia maya untuk melakukan hobinya. Dan saking senangnya, Momoi sampai tidak sadar kalau dirinya, Nebuya, Mayuzumi, dan Kuroko sedang terlibat dalam cinta limas segitiga.

Semenjak pembicaraan Kagami dan Aomine memasuki topik 'usaha biro jodoh jadi-jadian Akashi', Akashi mulai terdiam. Dirinya berharap Kuroko tidak sadar bahwa dialah yang mengambil foto dirinya bersama Nebuya dan Mayuzumi. Akashi mengambil itu hanya sebagai bahan dokumentasi. Ia tidak tahu jika Aomine memiliki ketertarikan lebih terhadap hal tersebut.

 **oOoOOoOoOOoOo**

"Kagami, Aku lapar. Kita beli makanan yuk! Beli yang ada disana aja. Terus, kita makan disini." Dai-chan menunjuk pada tempat makanan cepat saji yang ada di depan taman.

Mereka berdua sudah selesai melakukan _ice breaking_ atau khusus untuk mereka berdua, bisa disebut dengan _fire extinguishing_ karena pertemuan mereka dimulai emosi tinggi. Suasana pertemanan sudah terlihat. Situasi yang tenang, sikap yang ramah, pembicaraan yang mengalir, dan sedikit senda gurau sudah terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Sungguh perkembangan yang sangat bagus.

Seharusnya seperti ini dari awal. Dengan begitu, Dai-chan dan Kagamin mungkin saja bisa mendapatkan _moment_ romantis lebih cepat.

"Kenapa tidak makan disana saja?"

"Disana pasti ramai, disini lebih nyaman."

"Boleh."

Kagamin dan Dai-chan langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya. Untuk urusan makan, mereka berdua memang kompak.

 **oOo**

 _ **[You got mail!]**_

 **[From: Akashi**

 **Subject: Ingat!**

 **Jangan ajak Kagami untuk lomba makan denganmu nanti kalian bisa ribut lagi. Suasana seperti sekarang sudah bagus.]**

Wajah Dai-chan merengut tidak puas. Akashi-kun sepertinya sudah menebak jalan pikiran Dai-chan. Dai-chan kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya tetapi Ia tidak menangkap adanya rambut warna merah, atau biru muda mungkin saja. Perhatian Dai-chan berkali-kali teralihkan oleh kepala Kagamin karena warnanya juga merah. Akhirnya, Dai-chan berpikir bahwa daripada Ia mencari-cari kepala Akashi-kun, lebih baik dirinya memperhatikan kepala Kagamin. Bagi Dai-chan, Kagamin yang lapar ternyata bisa terlihat imut. Apalagi saat sedang makan, Dai-chan ingin sekali mengelus pipi Kagamin yang mengembung.

Akhirnya, Dai-chan bisa _so sweet_ juga. Hehehe…

 _ **[You got mail!]**_

 **[From: Kuroko**

 **Subject: Tupai**

 **Sebaiknya Aomine-kun juga makan seperti tupai. Dengan begitu kalian bisa menjadi Tupai Bersaudara.]**

'Terserah Aku mau makan seperti apa. Kenapa kalian berdua ribut sekali!'

Dai-chan menutup ponselnya dan memasukannya kembali kedalam saku celana.

"Kenapa?" Kagamin merasa penasaran mengapa muka Dai-chan selalu menjadi kesal setiap kali melihat pesan di ponselnya.

 _Kyaaaaa! Kagamin sudah mulai perhatian sama Dai-chan._

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya ada yang cemburu dengan kita berdua."

"Mmmm…" ( **Gulp!** ) "Kalau mereka mau ini, mereka tinggal beli disana, kan?"

"…"

Aduh, Kagamin ternyata kurang peka. Padahal tadi sudah mulai perhatian. Semoga saja Kagamin belum lupa dengan pengakuan Dai-chan di awal tadi.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih? Tentu saja mereka tidak cemburu dengan makanannya."

"Terus apa?"

"Mereka cemburu dengan kita yang lagi makan bareng."

"Memang apanya yang spesial?"

.

 **DUAAAAARRRR!**

.

'Dia sudah lupa dengan yang tadi?!'

Mungkin kira-kira seperti itulah pikiran Dai-chan saat ini. Dai-chan sadar bahwa Kagamin mungkin masih menganggapnya teman dari temanku alias orang asing. Atau Kagamin menganggap pengakuan Dai-chan itu tidak serius dan hanya perasaan sesaat saja. Jadi, Kagamin langsung mengabaikannya begitu saja. Padahal, tadi Dai-chan sudah ribut dengan Kagamin sampai dirinya disebut mesum. Dai-chan sebenarnya cuma ingin menunjukan salah satu hal yang menarik dari Kagamin.

Dai-chan terlalu serius memikirkan situasinya saat ini. Padahal Kagamin hanya lupa tanpa alasan apapun. Dan Kagamin menganggap bahwa makan berdua itu biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial.

"Kagami Taiga, Aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin menjadikanmu kekasih. Dan jangan pernah lupa dengan itu! Perasaanku itu tidak seperti Tetsu yang hawa keberadaannya tipis. Kalau Kau lupa berarti Kau itu memang bodoh!"

"Hah?!"

Kagamin sepertinya ingin menepuk jidatnya karena dirinya baru saja teringat dengan hal tersebut. Tetapi, tentu saja Ia menahannya karena tidak mau dianggap sebagai orang bodoh.

"Enak saja… Aku masih ingat kok!"

"Serius?"

"Iya!"

Entah kenapa, wajahnya Kagamin jadi memerah.

"Kalau begitu, sehabis ini Aku mau main ke tempatmu."

"Eh? Mau apa Kau ke tempatku?"

"Aku mau main tanpa ada yang mau mengganggu. Dari tadi ada yang mengintai kita disini." Dai-chan berbicara sambil lihat kanan dan kiri.

Melihat Dai-chan yang sedang mencari sesuatu, Kagamin juga ikut melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Kau ini sedang bercanda ya. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan disini."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Akashi dan Tetsu sedang mengintai kita."

"Hah?!"

Mendengar nama Tetsu-kun, Kagamin langsung mencari-cari dengan lebih serius. Kagamin juga menggerak-gerakan tangannya ke depan dan ke belakang. Ia tidak mau kalau tiba-tiba Tetsu-kun muncul di depannya atau di belakang. Siapa tahu tangannya akan mengenai Tetsu-kun. Melihat hal itu, Tetsu-kun jadi merasa kesal karena dirinya dianggap seperti udara.

"Kau ini ngapain sih Kagami?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan Kuroko akan muncul. Jika tanganku tidak mengenai apapun maka Ia tidak ada di sekelilingmu. Aku pernah coba cara ini dan ternyata dia ada disampingku. Padahal Aku yakin kalau tidak ada orang di sampingku sebelumnya."

"Ho… sepertinya Kau sudah sering dikejutkan oleh Tetsu. Aku sudah puas dengan itu dulu."

.

.

"Ada apa Aomine?!"

Dai-chan tiba-tiba memeriksa ke belakang bangku taman bahkan bagian bawahnya juga diperiksa.

"Tetsu tidak ada disini."

"Hm, mungkin Ia ada di belakang bangku yang ada disana." Kagamin berkata sambil menunjuk bangku taman lain yang berjarak 20m di seberang kanan depannya.

Mereka berdua kemudian saling berpandangan, berdiri dari tempat duduk, dan berjalan ke tempat bangku taman lain yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Kagamin. Bagian belakang dan bawah bangku diperiksa tetapi tidak mendapatkan apapun.

Setelah itu, entah kenapa Kagamin dan Dai-chan justru melakukan pencarian terhadap Tetsu-kun. Di tempat sampah, di balik semak-semak, di balik penjual es krim, di atas pohon, di area bermain anak-anak, bahkan orang yang sedang membaca koran juga diperiksa. Setelah itu, mereka berdua mulai memanggil-manggil nama Tetsu-kun. Siapa tahu Tetsu-kun akan muncul di depan mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Setelah melakukan pencarian hampir di seluruh bagian taman, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang menghampiri mereka. Orang tersebut bertanya kepada Kagamin dan Dai-chan mengenai ciri-ciri dari hewan peliharaan yang dicari. Mereka berdua langsung mengatakan bahwa yang mereka cari adalah manusia yang merupakan seorang teman. Mendengar hal itu, orang tidak dikenal tersebut langsung memberikan saran untuk menghubungi teman tersebut. Kagamin dan Dai-chan pun akhirnya sadar kalau mereka bisa menggunakan cara tersebut.

Kagamin kemudian mencoba untuk menghubungi Tetsu-kun tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Bunyi dering ponsel juga tidak terdengar. Setelah itu, Dai-chan mencoba untuk menghubungi Akashi-kun tetapi juga tidak ada apa-apa. Kesimpulannya, hasil pencarian mereka berdua nihil.

Tentu saja kalian berdua tidak bisa menemukan Tetsu-kun, karena Ia selalu bersembunyi di dalam hatiku. Kyaaaaaa!

 **oOoOOoOoOOoOo**

"Mereka berdua itu bodoh sekali! Aku tidak tahan melihatnya."

Akashi ternyata bisa merasa kesal dengan hanya satu tindakan dari Aomine dan Kagami. Ia merasa kalau dirinya seperti sedang menonton acara _D*ra Th* Expl*r*r_.

"Kau harus sabar Akashi-kun. Mereka berdua membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk bisa bersama."

Momoi yang menggunakan mata seorang _fujoshi_ melihat hal tersebut sebagai sebuah _prompt_ dimana Aomine kelihangan anjing peliharaannya di taman, kemudian Kagami melihat Aomine lalu menawarkan bantuan. Mereka berdua mencari ke seluruh bagian taman tetapi tidak ketemu. Ternyata anjing tersebut sudah pulang sendiri ke rumahnya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Aomine lalu mengajak Kagami untuk makan malam bersama dan hal itu menjadi awal dari kedekatan hubungan mereka.

Selanjutnya, Momoi sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku unik dari Aomine. Seberapa bodoh dan tidak seriusnya itu.

"Aomine yang bodoh itu bahkan tidak berpikir kalau Aku akan membuat poselku dalam mode getar."

"Dai-chan memang tidak begitu peduli soal ponsel. Ia hanya melihatnya saat sedang perlu."

'Dan Aomine-kun yang bodoh itu merupakan _ace_ dari tim yang dipimpin Akashi-kun.' Kuroko berbicara di dalam hatinya.

"Kagami juga sama saja. Mencari orang sudah seperti mencari kucing saja."

"Mungkin Kagamin hanya mencoba segala kemungkinan."

'Dan Kagami-kun yang bodohnya sama dengan Aomine-kun merupakan _ace_ dari tim yang berhasil mengalahkan tim yang dipimpin oleh Akashi-kun.' Kuroko kembali berbicara di dalam hatinya.

Akashi lalu menengok ke arah Kuroko. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu Kuroko."

"…"

Kuroko tentu saja hanya terdiam.

 **oOoOOoOoOOoOo**

"Ya sudah, kita ke tempatmu saja terus main basket. Kau pasti punya bola basket, kan?"

"Kenapa dari tadi Kau mau ke tempatku sih?"

Aomine dan Kagami sekarang sudah kembali ke bangku taman tercinta yang sedari tadi setia menemani mereka berdua. Mereka kembali duduk-duduk setelah mengelilingi taman, mencari hewan peliharaan jadi-jadian bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Dari sini tempatmu lebih dekat dari tempatku. Kita jadi bisa lebih cepat main."

"Hm…" Kagami lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Tapi, Kau tidak boleh memeriksa apa-apa, apalagi membuatnya berantakan."

"Yah… bolehlah. Jadi, ayo kita langsung berangkat saja."

Kagami dan Aomine akhirnya pergi dari taman tersebut. Taman yang telah menjadi saksi pendekatan hubungan mereka berdua yang suasananya sangat tidak romantis itu.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan ketiga orang lain yang sedang mengintai AominexKagami. Mereka bertiga tentu saja juga ikut ke tempat Kagami dengan jarak pengintaian yang aman.

Setelah mengambil bola di tempat Kagami, mereka berdua langsung menuju lapangan basket terdekat. Setelah itu, tentu saja mereka berdua melakukan tanding _one on one_. Kenangan pertemuan pertama mereka kembali teringat. Kenangan dimana Aomine bersikap sangat sombong dan membuat Kagami kesal sampai berapi-api. Sungguh, pertemuan pertama yang sangat panas.

Pertandingan diantara mereka berdua berlangsung sangat sengit. Keringat mengucur deras dan terbang karena tubuh yang terus bergerak aktif. Melihat Kagami yang panas, Aomine juga merasa gerah. Pegang sana dan pegang sini, tidak hanya bola yang Aomine pegang. Kagami berhasil dibuat kesal. Alhasil, kedua telinga Aomine mendapatkan teriakan yang sangat kencang dari Kagami. Ditambah lagi, walaupun permainan Aomine sedikit tidak fokus karena sedang ada yang bisa mengalihkan dunianya, Kagami ternyata tetap kalah dari Aomine.

Tetapi, semua hal itu tentu saja akan membuat semangat seorang Kagami Taiga membara. Jika Kau kalah, bertanding lagi saja.

.

.

.

Momoi yang melihat _moment_ itu pun mengeluarkan air mata bahagia.

"Tetsu-kun, Akashi-kun, AominexKagami itu… indah ya."

"Eh?"

Akashi dan Kuroko hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda heran. Mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan hal yang indah. Yang ada hanya perbuatan iseng dari Aomine dan pertengkaran mereka berdua. Akashi dan Kuroko berpikir bahwa ada yang salah dengan mata jeli dan otak cerdas milik Momoi. Atau mungkin, itu hanya perbedaan sudut pandang saja.

.

.

"Kagami, sehabis ini kita main di rumahmu."

"Tidak! Pulang sana ke rumahmu!"

"Ayolah, jangan pelit! Sekarang kan masih jam lima sore."

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu dengan ketiga orang lainnya.

"Akashi-kun, sepertinya Kagami-kun lupa lagi dengan pernyataan perasaan dari Aomine-kun. Perjalanan untuk mereka berdua masih panjang."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu Kuroko. Tetapi, untuk mereka berdua, mungkin memang seperti ini caranya."

Momoi ternyata mempunyai pikiran yang melenceng jauh dari Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, hasil sadapan pembicaraan mereka bisa tersimpan di _memory card_ -nya, kan? Kalau begitu, Aku minta hasil rekamannya ya. Ini bisa jadi BLCD pertama mereka!"

Di dalam hati, Kuroko bertanya. 'BLCD itu apa Momoi-san?'

Dan berakhirlah sudah pendekatan pertama dari seorang Aomine Daiki kepada Kagami Taiga. Pertemuan mereka hari ini memang hanya awal dari suatu perjalanan yang masih sangat panjang.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 ***Fanfic ini dibuat untuk hari ulang tahun Aomine dan untuk AoKaga tercinta.**

 ***Dan seperti biasa, fanfic-nya aneh**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Momoi dan Kuroko menatap pakaian-pakaian yang terbungkus rapi di depan mereka. Setelah itu mereka berdua berganti menjadi menatap Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, ini apa?"

"Ini adalah kostum untuk penyamaran kita."

Kuroko menatap kembali kostum di depannya kemudian Ia menatap Momoi.

'Apakah kita harus benar-benar memakai ini?'

Momoi yang mengerti dengan tatapan tersebut langsung mengangguk setuju.

'Kalau Akashi-kun maunya begitu, mau bagaimana lagi Tetsu-kun?'

Kuroko akhirnya mengambil kostum yang ada di depannya.

Kostum tersebut ternyata adalah kostum dari sebuah _manga_ terkenal berjudul Naruto karangan Masashi Kishimoto. Kostum tersebut adalah kostum dari tim 8 kelompok _rookie_ Konohagakure untuk versi remaja. Momoi mendapatkan kostum dari karakter bernama Hyuuga Hinata, lengkap dengan wig rambut dan _soft lens_ mata. Kuroko mendapatkan kostum dari Kiba Inuzuka, lengkap dengan wig rambut dan boneka anak anjing Akamaru karena yang sudah besar terlalu merepotkan untuk dibawa kemana-mana. Terakhir, Akashi akan memakai kostum dari karakter Shino Aburame. Dengan kostum tersebut, Ia bisa menutup langsung rambut dan matanya.

Jadi, mereka bertiga menyamar sebagai orang-orang yang sedang membuat dokumentasi _cosplay_.

Bisa dibilang, Akashi terlihat sangat serius dengan penyamarannya. penyamaran seperti ini memang terlihat mencolok. Tetapi, dirinya menduga bahwa Aomine dan Kagami tidak akan berpikir jika mereka bertiga akan melakukan _cosplay_. Selain itu, Aomine juga tidak tahu kalau Momoi juga ikut dalam pertemuan hari ini.

Kesimpulannya, Akashi, Momoi, dan Kuroko adalah orang-orang yang mengunakan kostum aneh di daerah tinggian taman yang dilihat Kagami.

'Mungkin… sekali dalam seumur hidup, Akashi-kun ingin mencoba melakukan _cosplay_.' Kuroko memaklumi hal tersebut di dalam hatinya.


End file.
